PEUR DE LE PERDRE
by Alfgard
Summary: Un amour improbable ? Pas sûr ! ONESHOT !


**PEUR DE LE PERDRE !!!**

Une femme… encore jeune… regardait par la fenêtre de sa salle à manger. Elle donnait sur la rue et l'allée qui menait au garage. Il aimait utiliser une voiture et donner l'impression d'être une famille "normale".

Encore une fois, il était en retard. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour avoir une horloge à la Weasley qui lui dise "où" il se trouvait en ce moment ? Il était encore en retard pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement ce jour là entre tous ? Depuis ce matin, elle avait fait ses préparatifs pour "leur" fête mais l'anxiété avait fini par l'en détourner. Heureusement, que les enfants était à l'école et qu'à la fin de leur journée leurs amis iraient les chercher.en

Les larmes aux yeux, elle préféra remonter dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa son front contre le carreau. "Oh, mon amour ! J'ai si peur pour toi ! Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas ce satané boulot ? Elle tourna le dos à la rue pour arrêter de guetter son retour. Elle se dirigea vers son dressing pour trouver une robe pour l'accueillir. Elle alluma les spots. Elle bougea plusieurs cintres sans s'arrêter sur un vêtement en particulier. Quand une tache rouge attira son œil. C'était LA robe qui l'avait définitivement séduit. Elle laissa alors ses souvenirs l'emmener loin d'ici.

_----_

**C'était à Poudlard.**. C'était à l'époque où "Vous-Savez-Qui" faisait régner la terreur parmi les sorciers. Elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui.

C'était deux semaines avant la Saint-Valentin, toutes les filles chuchotaient déjà entre elles à l'approche de cette fête ! Beaucoup de garçons les fuyaient ou détournaient les regards. Car un bal serait donné ce soir-là. Ils en rêvaient tous car ils n'avaient pas oublié celui, féerique, qui avait été donné lors de la compétition des trois, euh, quatre sorciers. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'aimait plus son ancien petit ami. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une beauté, pas laide non, mais pas renversante non plus. Les garçons de sa maison n'étaient pas vraiment à son goût. Elle reporta son attention sur ceux des autres maisons. Les garçons de Serdaigle étaient plutôt pas mal. C'était néanmoins, "un" garçon d'une autre maison qui l'attirait plus que tout et ce depuis les fêtes de Noël. Il avait un charme fou et beaucoup de filles craquaient pour lui.

Depuis quelques jours, plusieurs garçons de sa maison l'avaient invitée. Pourtant, inexorablement, ses yeux, son cœur et son corps étaient attirés par lui. Voilà, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Pendant ces quelques jours où elle s'était, véritablement, intéressée à lui, elle avait apprit à l'apprécier. Il était beau, intelligent, gentil, courageux et protecteur. Ce garçon était un rêve pour une jeune fille aussi romantique et idéaliste qu'elle. Idéaliste… une qualité que personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle posséda.

Quel n'avait pas été son "bonheur" d'apprendre qu'il n'irait pas au bal. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par choix ou non. Alors, elle se mit à le suivre un peu partout où il allait ou à se "trouver" par hasard sur sa route. Elle se satisfaisait de cela, elle savait ne pouvoir en espérer plus.

Un soir, elle l'avait perdu de vue. Elle s'était obstinée à le rechercher en vain. Revenant de l'extérieur, elle s'asseya dans les marches du grand escalier et pleura. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de LUI, en particulier ? Elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle pleura tant que, fatiguée, elle s'endormit dans l'escalier la tête contre la rampe.

Un balancement ne la réveilla pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans les bras de son père quand toute petite, il la ramenait dans sa chambre alors qu'elle somnolait à table. Sa tête dodelinait contre une large épaule. Elle entendait un cœur battre sous son oreille. C'était un battement régulier soutenu par la respiration d'un être en bonne santé. Le balancement s'arrêta. Une voix très basse et très chaude lui murmura : "Il va falloir que tu te réveilles, ma belle au bois dormant !" Elle gémit doucement. "Allez, ma belle, il faut que tu donnes le mot de passe au tableau de ta maison". Elle gémit encore et dit : "Renouveau" Le tableau s'ouvrit et son "Prince" la posa au sol. Elle se réveilla pour de bon cette fois et croisa son regard fascinant. C'était LUI ! Qu'il était beau et galant en plus !

- Allez, va au lit, tu as l'air fatigué !

Il l'embrasse sur le front et la laissa là. Elle finit par entrer dans son dortoir. Elle passa sa nuit à rêver de lui.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant la Saint-Valentin et la jeune fille désespérait d'aller seule au bal ou de ne pas y aller avec son "Prince". Elle le croisait régulièrement et à chaque fois, il lui souriait et lui faisait un clin d'œil. Comme elle l'aimait !

Pleine d'espoir, elle se dit que rien ne l'empêchait de se faire belle pour ce soir-là. Elle commanda une robe très sexy et assez courte. Elle était d'un rouge sang. Elle dénudait son dos et montrait un petit décolleté à l'avant. La jupe était franchement asymétrique et montait haut sur une de ses cuisses. Elle savait que peu de filles oseraient ce genre de chose. Les sorcières anglaises étaient plutôt conservatrices même celles qui venaient d'une famille de moldus. Une journée passa sans que son "Prince" ne l'invite. C'était perdu !

C'est alors qu'elle se dit que c'était à elle de prendre les choses en main. Ainsi, deux heures avant le bal, elle lui envoya un rendez-vous anonyme par hibou en lui disant de s'habiller pour le bal. Elle espérait que la curiosité l'y inciterait.

Elle passa ces deux heures à se pomponner. Elle voulait être parfaite pour lui. Elle tira ses cheveux foncés en arrière en un étroit chignon. Elle sema sur sa chevelure des paillettes argentées et y fixa de fines barrettes de strass transparents. Elle para ses paupières de couleur argentée et maquilla ses lèvres d'un rouge flamboyant "très années 40".

Finalement, elle alla le rejoindre au pied de la Grande Horloge. Enfin, elle espérait qu'il y serait. Il était habillé d'un bel habit adapté à un bal de St Valentin. Il était magnifique et impressionnant. Et surtout, il la regardait de bas en haut et s'attardait sur ses formes toutes rondes. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- C'est toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce rendez-vous ?

- Je… je voulais… j'espérais que tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi !

- Quoi ? Toi et moi ?

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit poindre des larmes dans le beau regard qui le regardait avec tristesse.

- Noonnn ! Ne pleures pas mais comprends-moi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais intéressée par moi !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je retourne dans mon dortoir, _répondit-elle fièrement_

Il l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Et tu gâcherais le travail magnifique que tu as fait ?

- Comment ?

- Tu es superbe et "diablement" sexy !

- C'est vrai ? Je te plais un peu ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et colla ses lèvres tout près de son oreille.

- Non ! Tu me plais beaucoup !!!

- Ooooh

Elle était là devant lui, les bras ballants, ne sachant plus que dire.

- Alors, ma belle au bois dormant… on y va ?

Il tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha éperdument. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il passerait outre un éventuel dégoût de sa condition "d'ennemie". Leur entrée dans la grande salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Tous leurs amis, ennemis et ex-petit(e)s ami(e)s les dévisageaient sans aucune discrétion. De nombreuses réflexions sur l'improbabilité d'un tel couple fusèrent de partout. Quelques autres furent plus blessantes pour la jeune fille et s'attaquaient à son physique. Plus d'une fois, elle voulut quitter la salle et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. On lui gâchait son plaisir de danser avec son "Prince". Chaque fois, qu'elle voulut s'enfuir, son cavalier la retenait et l'enlaçait fermement. Pour bien fermer le bec aux médisances, il lui embrassait la tempe, les yeux et les joues, très tendrement. Quand arriva le dernier slow, il le conclut par un tendre baiser. Plus tard, après lui avoir apporté un punch, il la raccompagna à son dortoir. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois-ci ce fut très passionné. Puis lui dit : "Bonne nuit, fais de doux rêves, ma belle au bois dormant ! "

----

Un homme… encore jeune… se trouvait sur le pas de sa chambre conjugale. Sa femme était allongée encore habillée de sa nuisette. Elle serrait dans ses bras la robe rouge avec laquelle elle avait "gagné" son cœur et ses sens. Il secoua la tête. Ses yeux fermés étaient encore pleins de larmes. Elle s'était encore inquiétée pour lui. Il plia son grand corps pour poser un baiser langoureux sur la bouche de sa femme. Elle se réveilla, leva les yeux et le trouva penché sur elle.

- Alors, ma belle au bois dormant, on rêvait ?

- Oh mon amour ! J'ai eut si peur cette fois encore !

- Je suis là, je suis là, ma belle ! Crois-tu que j'aurais laissé quoique ce soit m'empêcher de passer cette journée avec ma femme ? Que je raterais ne serait-ce qu'une seule St Valentin avec toi ? C'est NOTRE jour le plus précieux !

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de façon torride. Sa femme le regardait fixement dans ses yeux de jade.

- Oh, Mon Prince, je t'aime tant ! J'en mourrais si tu disparaissais !

- Moi aussi, ma belle, moi aussi !

Sur ces mots, le célèbre auror s'ingénia à faire oublier à sa fidèle épouse ses peurs inutiles. Et s'il en profitait de cette nouvelle Saint Valentin pour faire à sa Pansy le troisième petit dont il avait tant envie ? Voilà ce que se dit, excité par le désir, celui que l'on connaissait sous le nom de Harry Potter.


End file.
